


Potty Mouth

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Things are starting to get hot and heavy, when Spencer suddenly mutters a curse word and it takes you by surprise.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 75





	Potty Mouth

Spencer sat at the edge of the bed just watching you as you got ready to sleep. He smiled to himself when you brushed your teeth, then changed into your pajamas, which usually consisted of a tshirt and shorts. 

When you were done with your nightly routine, you walked over to Spencer, standing in between his legs, arms wrapping around his neck, “What’s that look on your face for, baby?”

Spencer never liked being referred to as a baby, since he was the youngest on the team and everyone tend to see him as kid. But when you call him ‘baby’? He loves it.

His hands went to rest on your hips and he smiles at you, “I just like seeing you move around my apartment with such familiarity. It’s like you belong here. You do belong here.” 

You leaned in pressing a kiss to your lips, “I told you, I’m not moving in until we’ve been together for a year.”

“Maybe I can convince you to move in sooner?” Spencer moves his hands under your shirt, slowly dragging them up. As much as you want him to keep going, you pull away with a teasing smirk, “Nope.”

You then move to your side of the bed, slipping under the covers and Spencer follows you. He leaves his bedside lamp on because he knows you both won’t go to sleep right away.

When you’re laid down, you turn to face Spencer and he does the same. He pulls you close, eyes wandering over your features. He cups the side of your face and pulls himself to you, “I love you,” and captures your lips with his. 

You smile into the face, mumbling against his lips “I love you too,” two pecks to his lips before moving down his jaw, “I love you” and to neck “I love you”. You know how weak Spencer gets when it comes to his neck so it’s no surprise when you hear him moan. What does surprise you is the swear word that comes falling out of his mouth. 

“Fuck!”

You pull back with a gasp, “Spencer Reid, did you just say a bad word?!”

He looks at you confusedly, “Yeah. Why?”

“In the ten months we’ve been together, never have I heard you utter a single curse word ever! I thought you didn’t know any!”

Spencer rolls his eyes at you as he tries to pull you back, “I know a bunch of curses, sweetheart. Shit, fuck, bitch. Want me to say some in other languages? I can. Putang ina mo. Mierda. `Suka. Branleur.”

You clap your hand onto Spencer’s mouth with a giggle, “Okay. I get it. You’re multilingual in curse words.”

He moves your hand away, a soft smile on his lips, “Can we go back to making out now?”

“I suppose,” you murmur as you scoot back closer to him, A hand goes to your hip and pushes your shirt up. The same hand then grasps your breast, tweaking your nipple, making you gasp out a moan. 

“Je vais te baiser si fort,” he groans as he pushes you onto your back, moving to settle in between your legs and grinding down on you. 

You moan into a kiss and he grumbles against your lips, “Tu es si jolie quand tu gémisses.” 

You whine as he continues to grind against you and you feel his hardening bulge brush along your clothed center, “I have no idea what you’re saying, baby, but I don’t care. You sound sexy as hell.”

You help Spencer pull off his sleep shirt and push down his pants and boxer briefs. He then helps you swiftly discard your own clothing, pushing you down onto your back once more. 

He settles in between your legs again, licking his middle finger, and then playing with your hole. His eyes never waver from you as he slowly inserts the tip of his finger into you trying to see how wet you are. You’re somewhat wet, but he could definitely change that. 

He takes out his finger and moves onto his stomach, hanging your legs over his shoulder. With his tongue, he swipes up your slit and he smirks at the sound of your moans. He pulls your lips apart more to get more access of your clit, his breath fanning over it as he begins to rub slow circles on it. 

“Fucking fuckballs!” you cry out, causing him to chuckle, “Fuckballs?”

“Shut up,” you quip with a playful smile. 

Spencer sticks a finger in you again and you’re wetter, but not wet enough. Leaving his finger inside, he begins to pump in and out of you, all the while his tongue begins to lick at your clit. 

“Oh my-Yes, baby!” you push your head back onto the pillow and let yourself fall deep into the pleasure Spencer is providing. 

“Ta chatte a si bon goût,” he mumbles into you. 

When he feels that you’re wet enough, Spencer pulls his finger out of you and sits up. The loss of contact makes you whine, “Nooooo. Put it baaaack!”

He snickers as he kneels in between your legs, hand stroking up and down his cock, “You don’t want this?” he gestures to his dick and you smile, “Nevermind. I want that instead.” you both giggle and Spencer bends down to kiss you, “You’re so cute. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now fuck me, Spencer Reid.”

“Okay,” he teases your entrance with his tip, mixing his precum with your wetness. And slowly he inserts himself into you, causing you both to moan out in pleasure, “Fuck. How do you always feel so good?”

He grabs your thighs so you can wrap your legs around him and he starts thrusting into you. 

“Oh shit!” you cry out as Spencer snaps his hips into you rough and hard. One of his hands is on your breast and the other on your thigh. He’s panting as he’s fucking into you, eyes taking every note of pleasurable mannerism your face makes. Every bite of the lip, every crane of the neck. You’re so beautiful when he’s fucking you. And he’ll never get tired of the sight. 

An hour or so later, and a few orgasms throughout the duration, you and Spencer are back to cuddling up under the covers. Just bare naked this time. 

Your head is resting on your chest when you ask, “So what were you saying to me earlier. Was that French?”

He nodded, “Mhm. I said ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard,‘ ‘You sound so pretty when you moan,’ and ‘Your pussy tastes so good.’”

“Oh my fucking-you have a potty mouth!”

He shrugs, “I don’t usually like using that kind of language, but this was a special circumstance.”

“Can you use that language more when we have sex?” you asked hopefully, fingers grazing along his collarbone, making him shudder, “S-Sure.”

Who knew that Spencer Reid was capable of uttering such foul language?


End file.
